Second and third earth
by cococonunp
Summary: Bobby finds the journals of a traveller from the past, and discovers Saint dane was not the only one to try to destroy Halla.


Hey, I got this chapter done faster than I thought I would. I just want to let you know, I hate capitalizing, so if I forget, sorry.

Chapter 2

Second Earth and Third Earth

**SECOND EARTH**

" My name is Tobias Timeaus, and I hope somebody found this... really badly. Imp worried and I don't know what to do. This is my recollection of what has happened in the last 3 months... or at least what feels like 3 months, probably less.

It is May 28, 1852, my birthday, and something weird happened. I had always felt that I was different, but I never saw this coming. And I mean something even weirder than normal, because, I mean, Imp kind of weird, and there are odd going ons at my house most of the time. Well, I have never quite understood what it was all about, or what happened around my home. My cousin Lara Sherwood has always been weird, but than again she did teach me to swordfight, which has kept food on my table, and kept me alive. But she also went out of her way to do special things for me, such as teaching me how to do all sorts of and useful stuff. She taught me how to keep my head straight under pressure. And of course some bit of wisdom... of cause stuff I never wanted to hear.

Well, on my birthday( just so you know, Imp 14 with no parents, they disappeared after that birthday) she came by my house in . Not that it was all that unexpected. My parents gave me a new sheath for my sword(just a rapier, nothing fancy), I just got tired of carrying of carrying it along with me in my belt. Makes me look so poor( which Imp not, just middle-class).

I was about to come home from work, (which is just working in a field to harvest apples, and wheat.)and Lara came by.

"Well, how are ya doing today Tobias?" She always had some sort of swagger in her voice, and this was no exception. She was tall, about 6'2", but bolt like Atlas. She had long grey hair, even though she was only in her mid 30's. But the thing that always came to my mind was her eyes. They were pure silver, with a ring of gold. That was, how do I describe it, just something men(and we are weak minded fools when it comes to women, even in this day and age) could just stare at all day.

"Nothing to complain about, at least not yet." I said, adding a bit of my on swagger. "Heh, not yet, that's right actually. I want to walk back to your house with you, there's something I need you to see. No." She said, because I was about to interupt" Just trust me youll need to see this.

So, as you can guess, I was getting more anxious as we walked back to the house, but I kept pace with her. We were a good 20 minute walk away from my house, and it was hot outside, but at least there was some breeze. We were about to round the corner onto the country road were my families house was. What I saw made me stop walking, breathing, and thinking.

There was no farmhouse, no lake that we had dug out for me and the animals, and worse of all, no Timeaus family.

Then I just kind of lost it. I threw myself at her in a rage." What the hell happened here? Huh? You going to answer me? How could everything have just disappeared like that? Huh? How does a lake disappear? This kind of thing doesn't just happen! Answer me!"

She just stood there looking sad. I then saw a tear start to trickle down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. But what the hell happened?"

She still just stood there. Then, she dried her face, and surprised me. "Listen," she said. " I will explain everything in due time. But till than, follow me." She started off with a brisk pace, not the way we came from, but the other direction and into the field of another ranch. She snuck through the barb wire, and she walked till she found some horses, locked up at a tree. She pulled a key out of her pocket, and undid the lock. She said, "The acolytes knew what they were doing this time, two horses, that's good." I just couldn't help myself and had to ask her. "What's an acolyte?"

"Not what, who. They help us. The travelers." Of course I wanted to ask her what that meant, but I guess she didn't want to explain. She just jumped onto her horse, and headed off. I knew she would leave me behind, so I got on the other and gave chase.

We started to head East, and went off to her house. The Sherwood's were chicken farmers, but they had a big ass house. They didn't do a whole lot of chickens anymore though. Her parents had died years ago. When we got their, she stopped, and told me" Listen, Tobias. You need to know this. But I'm not the person to tell you. You'll need to figure most of it out on your own, and that I can help you with."

With that she headed downstairs, and went into what was called the root cellar, but I remembered this room. It had onions, and other vegetables in it. Lara let me look inside, and pulled me back out. " This room used to be where I would go to think. Know this, this room had sacred meaning to me. But an acolyte from Third Earth warned me about this. Her name is Courtney. Shit, its happening!" The next thing I knew, she was throwing something off her neck, it was a ring on a cord that was shooting light from it. She dropped it on the ground, and stepped back. Than I'm not really sure what happened. But when I looked back u, there was a smoking insignia on the door. It was a star. When we walked in, there was a craggy rock wall, that seemed to never end. We walked on into it in silence. I was in shock, it seemed like we never got any farther away from the door than 75 feet.

" This, Tobias, Is a flume. I am going to tell you 3 things. 1, Never mix Territories,2, only travelers can use the flume, and thirdly, your a traveler." This of course made no sense to me. Than she did something that made no sense again. (my that seems to happen a lot to me doesn't it?) She yelled 2 words, into the mouth of this thing she called a Flume. "Third Earth!" And the room shook.

I got to stop writing, but I hope somebody is reading this. I don't know if this is true, or a dream. I just need something to do. Please keep this Journal Safe for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albright I hoped u like that, I think I should let y'all know this, I don't type well, and I'm using a early IBM

Timeaus


End file.
